


To save him

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, S6 spoiler-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Kuron goes on a solo mission to save another clone.





	To save him

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. This time more long to compensate. S6 spoiler-ish although is something I could written during S3-S5. Cannon divergence for the end of the S6.

After they saved Shiro and Kuron discovered that he was a clone he went on a solo mission.

Kuron knew of the existence of another clone. I hadn’t told anyone. Because he loved him.

It wasn’t a clone like the others. It wasn’t even a clone of Shiro. 

It was Keith's one.

They had created it using Keith's hair that Shiro wore in a reliquary. It had been created to try to make the Champion fight alongside the Galra driven by his love for Keith. But DNA was little and it was Haggar's first attempt to make a clone.

The clone didn’t look like Keith. I had obtained white hair by the quintascence. He had obtained fangs.

And he had obtained his own will. He didn’t obey orders and protect Shiro. In the end the Galra used it as a weapon, threatening to damage the Champion.

The Champion had fled and Akira, as he called himself the clone, knew it.

But he could not run away.

Because he had known him.

Another clone. One of hundreds among whom Haggar had made Shiro but this was the most functional.

And the most human.

They had fallen in love between experiments and test tubes.

Until they had erased Kuron's memory and sent him to Voltron.But now he remembered. 

He remembered everything. He remembered Akira.

And he was going to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have become reobsessed with Kuron/White Haired!Keith so there are more of them in this collection. The next two (what will be from the point of Akira but Kuron's related) and, maybe, some more in the future. Only if Akira likes :3


End file.
